wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Mavra Flamewing
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 2,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Storm | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Protection Pox | minion2 = Protection Pox | world = Dragonspyre | location = Plaza of Conquests | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Mavra Flamewing is a boss in the Plaza of Conquests. She is 1 of 2 bosses who have poxes that help them. Her minions supply a tremendous amount of shields, which makes sense, because the lesson she is teaching you is defense. | spell1 = Myth Shield | spell2 = Stormblade | spell3 = Storm Trap | spell4 = Thunder Snake | spell5 = Lightning Bats | spell6 = Storm Shark | spell7 = Kraken | spell8 = Stormzilla (Spell) | spell9 = Tempest | spell10 = Sprite | spell11 = Vampire | spell12 = Heck Hound | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 136-154 | hat1 = Cap of the Unflinching | hat2 = Cowl of the Glacier | hat3 = Hood of Permafrost | hat4 = Ozone Shroud | hat5 = Helm of Oblivion | hat6 = Cap of Fables | hat7 = Frostwrapped Hood | hat8 = Shroud of the Equinox | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Salamander's Wrap | robe2 = Robe of the Gale | robe3 = Shibboleth Smock | robe4 = Verdant Vestment | robe5 = Blizzard Cloak | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Ashen Footwraps | boots2 = Boots of the Coming Storm | boots3 = Boots of the Forgotten | boots4 = Monsoon Mocassins | boots5 = Salamander-hide Shoes | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Athame of the Volcano | athame2 = Stonecutter | athame3 = Dragonblood Dirk | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Hearth | ring2 = Ring of Dominance | ring3 = Sapphire Studded Band | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Deck of Perfect Harmony | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Dragonwing Bust | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = Ectoplasm | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = King Banana | snack3 = Golden Grapes | snack4 = Flaming Soup | snack5 = Gummy Humongofrog | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = The Best Defense | quest2 = Tower of the Inferno | quest3 = }}